


That's What I Like to Hear

by orphan_account



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Daddy kink, in case you haven't noticed. Possibly part of the same AU as "Don't Call Me That!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What I Like to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be posted to tumblr, just fyi. I'm too lazy. This was just a quick thing i made up because I was in the mood for some kinky, daddy, face fucking goodness.

Ross let out a low moan, tilting his head back and tensing. He relaxed and looked back down, tightening the grip he had on the tangle of reddish hair as he tugged and whimpered. He could feel the rise and fall of his head, taking him in and out of his mouth with swift movements that filled every inch of his body with bliss.

“D-Daddy God- a-ah,” he whimpered, arching his hips up and moaning when Smith growled in response.

The hand not tangled in Smith’s hair instead resided on the bed sheets, clawing and nearly shredding them to pieces as sounds of pleasure rumbled from his throat.

His hips rocked up harder, a bit more, just an experiment to see how Smith would react. He honestly expected for two warm hands to grasp his thighs, pushing them back onto the bed, maybe with a little slap as a warning. But, he didn’t get that. Instead he got a hum, a hum that sent shivers down his spine and caused a gasp to fall from his lips.

He blinked, looking down at Smith with questioning eyes. He tested it again, rocking his hips up again in three slow sensual movements. Smith’s head just moved with them, his eyes closed and his lips red from how they stretched around Ross’ cock.

“D-Daddy?” Ross didn’t want to get in trouble, he really didn’t. He wanted to ask before he did anything that Smith didn’t want, that would get him punished. The idea of fucking Smith’s mouth sounded incredible, and when the movements on his dick simply sped up in response, he figured that was the only “okay” he was going to get.

He pushed his palm down harder on the bed, pulling more on Smith’s hair as he let out a continuous string of moans and groans. With the extra leverage, he pushed his hips up, gaining a slow sensual rhythm that pushed the tip of his dick back against Smith’s throat.

Ross groaned, low and loud as his eyes fluttered closed and he sped up. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the mattress, pushing Smith’s head down more as he rocked up faster. The rocking quickly turned to thrusting, met with a hum from Smith each time his dick went further than usual down his throat.

Hot white pleasure made Ross shiver and tense, his toes curling as his body felt on fire. He could feel the pit of his stomach tighten, and he moaned louder as he got closer. More whimpers fell from his lips, more praises for his daddy as he rocked up harder.

Smith’s beard scratched his thighs each time he went down, and the way his tongue rubbed the underside of his cock as he thrusted was incredible. Smith’s lips were tight, his cheeks hollow around him as Ross pushed his dick into his mouth more and more. He would’ve smiled at the delicious noises Ross was making if not for the dick in his mouth, and when he came he pulled back just enough to easily swallow.

Ross was gasping, his eyes shut tight as he arched up for a moment before falling back down. Smith mouthed gently at his cock before he pulled off completely, licking his lips and looking up at him with a charming smile.

Ross smiled and grinned back, the grip on his hair relaxing and he instead resorted to slow strokes through the fluffy mess.

“You alright there,” Ross questioned, letting his legs straighten out on the bed.

“Mhm, I’m great,” Smith hummed, chuckling. “I’m assuming you liked that?”

“Very much,” Ross nodded, leaning down quickly to place a quick kiss in his hair.

**  
** “That’s what Daddy likes to hear,” Smith smirked, sitting up and moving to be besides him. He grabbed the hand that had moved from his hair, placing a kiss to the palm before setting it down and twining their fingers.


End file.
